Let Me
by Honey G
Summary: O mundo aos olhos de Bellatrix: Rodolphus, Sirius e Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**let me show you the world in my eyes**

* * *

><p><em>Let me take you on a trip<em>

_Around the world and back_

_And you won't have to move, you just sit still_

* * *

><p>Sentada na grama dos pátios abertos de Hogwarts, sem a menor intenção de ter companhia. Bellatrix Black estava muito bem, obrigada, aproveitando da sua própria presença, quando percebeu aquele garoto detestável se aproximando. Ela já tinha dado mil desculpas para ele, por polidez, até o momento em que se enfezou e o petrificou… por dois dias.<p>

"O que você quer agora, Rodolphus?", ela perguntou aborrecida, mas não obteve resposta rápida.

O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, vagarosamente, olhou para as pernas dela antes de limpar a garganta e falar, com aquela voz de tom forçadamente sedutor.

"Isso é algo que vai te interessar, Bellatrix", ele disse sorrindo malicioso, "um convite irrecusável"

"Nenhum convite que venha de você me interessa, Lestrange", disse ela já se preparando para ir embora.

"E do Lorde das Trevas?"

Não, ele devia estar blefando. Aquela retardado, nojento do Rod Lestrange. Que raios ele estaria planejando?

"Tá bem, Rodolphus", Bella se ajeitou na grama, mais próxima a ele, "Que convite é esse?"

"Meu pai conseguiu que eu conhecesse o Lorde. Ele me achou capaz, disse que daqui a duas semanas eu terei minha Marca Negra", disse ele orgulhoso, "Nesse dia eu poderei levar mais alguém que deseja se alistar", acrescentou para o deleite de Bellatrix.

A garota de dezesseis anos mal podia acreditar. Menor de idade, ainda na escola, teria alguma chance de provar sua já lealdade ao Lorde das Trevas? Aquilo não podia ser gratuito, não vindo de Rod Lestrange.

"O que você quer em troca?", falou ansiosa.

"Um encontro. Um passeio em Hogsmeade, Londres, onde raios você quiser. Nesse fim de semana. Prometo que você vai gostar", Rod mal conseguir conter a excitação na voz.

"Está bem, Lestrange", ela sorri forçadamente, "Mas saiba que eu gosto de ser bem tratada".

* * *

><p><em>A música é World In My Eyes, do Depeche Mode e a tradução é:<em>

**_Deixe me te levar numa viagem_**

**_Ao redor do mundo e voltar_**

**_E você nem tem que se mexer, apenas sente-se imóvel_**

_A proposta dessa fic é grandiosa: Fazer um apanhado da vida da Bellatrix, inserindo Rodolphus, Sirius e Voldemort. Tomara que fique bom como eu imagino rs_


	2. Chapter 2

**Now let my body do the moving / And let my hands do the soothing**

* * *

><p>As costas arranhadas pelo cimento da parede de um beco qualquer, o esmalte preto descascando, com as unhas cravadas nas costas por dentro da camisa, o rosto quente e os olhos fechados, sem querer ver a realidade de aquele era quem ela tanto desprezava, e a excitava cada vez mais.<p>

A mão gelada de Rodolphus embrenhou-se por dentro da saia longa, afastando a calcinha. Foi a primeira vez que Bellatrix abriu os olhos, desde que começaram a se agarrar. Ela podia ser uma vaca, cruel, sádica, oportunista – mas era virgem.

"Para, para, chega", ela disse empurrando-o sem qualquer delicadeza.

"Não vem me dizer que não está gostando, Bella", Rod soltou uma risada desdenhosa.

"Não é questão de gostar, Rodolphus Lestrange. Não é o local, nem o momento. Você acha mesmo que eu vou transar com você num _beco_?"

Dizendo isso, Bellatrix se recompôs e tomou o caminho para a multidão de Hogsmeade. Quanto tempo mais ela teria que se submeter para conseguir falar com o Lord das Trevas?

* * *

><p><strong>Como esse capítulo é minúsculo, estou postando o próximo :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**All the heaven's in the motion**

* * *

><p>Suor nas mãos, boca seca. Bellatrix estava nervosa, algo raro. Aquele poderia ser o momento mais importante de sua vida. Poderia não, <em>era<em>. Analisava o braço esquerdo, ainda branco e imaculado e sorria ao imaginar a Marca Negra tatuada nele.

Era mais do que um símbolo, era a realização pessoal se concretizando. O ódio alimentado pelos pais encontrara subsídios no único episódio de Bellatrix com um trouxa. O rapaz, achando que se tratava de alguém fantasiado para uma festa, fez qualquer brincadeira sobre a varinha de Bellatrix.

_Trouxas imundos e ignorantes_.

Ela executou um feitiço simples, ainda sob o _trace_ e foi o suficiente para o idiota começar a proferir ofensas sem tamanho, dentre elas aberração e amaldiçoada, até que o pai de Bella interveio. Essa lembrança a fazia rir agora, e o sorriso alegre chamou a atenção do Lorde das Trevas.

"Do que você está sorrindo, minha querida?". _Minha querida_, e nem uma hora estava na presença dele.

"Estar em sua presença é tamanha honra e realização, milorde. Mal posso crer", respondeu com sinceridade.

"Qual seu nome?", ele se aproximou. Era um homem já muito desfigurado, mas uma figura ainda tão atraente.

"Bellatrix Black, senhor"

"AH, FINALMENTE UM BLACK!", o lorde exclamou, para a surpresa dos presentes, "Ouço muito apoio da família, mas nenhum teve coragem de se juntar a mim de fato. Quero acompanhá-la de perto, Srta. Black"

O sorriso no rosto da garota de 16 anos se ampliou, enquanto ela via Rod franzir o cenho, um pouco com inveja, um pouco com ciúmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua... :D<strong>


End file.
